I've Got You
by X-MJ-X
Summary: Donna picks up the phone after Harvey falls asleep talking to his Mom and they decide a trip to Boston is in order, but Donna has to talk to Harvey first. Takes 9 x08 - 9 x10 as loose inspiration.


**Well this is a piece I started working on before 9 x 08 because I got to thinking about Harvey and his Mom and Donna and the promised trip to Boston and I almost wasn't going to post this, but then I thought, why not? **

**I should warn you that the ending uses a bit of the season finale, but a creative way. There are therefore potential spoilers. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She'd read two more chapters, three. She was going into her fourth and - not that she wasn't enjoying the plot - she was starting to wonder if she was going to finish her novel before he joined her. She'd seen it the second he'd laid eyes on the canvas, his need to talk to his Mom and she didn't mind, at all. She liked the version of Harvey that wanted to talk to his mother, who sought her advice on critical matters like how not to screw up his burgeoning relationship with the woman he loved. It was just that she had missed him - more than two days should warrant - and she wanted to be snuggled up beside him.

She listened. She'd been vaguely aware of the soft, low murmuring of his voice but a while ago that had dropped off. Now all she could hear was the snap and pop of the dying fire. She folded her novel shut, getting up from the bed and going in search of him.

He had his back to her when she entered the room and as she got closer, she saw that his head was slumped forward. He'd obviously fallen asleep. Suddenly she wished she had her phone with her, it wasn't often she got to witness these unguarded moments after all... she went around the front of the couch, saw his right arm flung across the cushions, his hand not quite clutching his phone.

She leant over him, taking the phone from his hand. Pressing the wake button, she saw the word '**Mom**' on the screen, saw the call timer still rolling.

She put the handset to her ear, moving quickly into the kitchen. "Hello? Lily?"

"_Oh, Donna_!" The older woman sounded surprised.

"Are you alright?"

"_Fine, fine. We were sitting together, Harvey and I and I guess he must have fallen asleep. I just couldn't bear to hang up the phone. You know how long it's been since I have soothed my boy to sleep?"_

Donna didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

"_After...what happened... what I did Harvey couldn't wait to get as far away from me as he could, as quickly as he could. He left in anger, in such a blaze but I never did forget that sweet natured boy who liked me to stroke his temple nights, to kiss his forehead before I said goodnight. Listening to him breathing like that, knowing that I'd been the one to soothe him to sleep, that was priceless to me."_

"You know he loves you right Lily? You know he always has?"

"_I didn't. Until you Donna. I know we haven't met properly yet, but I want to thank you - woman to woman - for everything you've done for him, for us, for me."_

"It was no big deal. You know, Harvey wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do." She down played her own role because it was partially true - it wouldn't have mattered if she was the Queen of England, if hadn't wanted to reconcile with his Mom, he wouldn't have.

_"He adores you, you know that right? He would do anything for you."_

"I do know that." She thought of the conversation she'd had with her father recently. She understood what the stakes were here. So did Harvey. They loved each other completely and they knew what that meant.

_"I didn't want to him to wake up alone. I know that sounds silly, that's why I stayed on the phone."_

"It's not silly at all." She thought about how much she'd missed him, how she'd been compelled to call him last night, how she'd been feeling alone and hadn't wanted him to feel that way.

_"He's not alone though is he?"_ Lily asked.

"No, he isn't."

"_I'm glad."_

"I'm glad to have him too Lily."

_"So... when are you two coming up here? I have been waiting to cook you my famous pot roast..." _the other woman deftly changed the subject.

"Sounds wonderful. What are you doing this weekend?"

She and Harvey had by some miracle been granted a half day on Friday by Faye - ostensibly as a reward for the accrual of so much new business recently - but really because Faye knew they were the reason she still had a daughter who looked at her with respect - and they'd been going to spend it doing a whole lot of nothing but being together and suddenly it made so much sense to take a flight to Boston.

_"Seeing you, I hope,_" Lily said.

"Then it's settled. I'll make it happen. How's Friday?"

"_Friday is perfect."_

"Good."

"_Good," _Lily echoed, slightly stifling a yawn.

"It's late huh?"

"_I'm sorry Donna. Old bones..."_

"Not at all. I'll let you go. I'd better go wake Harvey before he gets cranky because he's got a stiff neck."

"_Alright then. Well, goodnight Donna."_

"Night Lily." They hung up.

* * *

She tiptoed back through into the living room having left his phone on the counter. Sure enough he was in the same position as before and she knew he'd be suffering for it. She knelt down before him, taking his head in her hands and running her thumbs along his cheeks.

"Harvey, wake up," she said softly, supporting the weight of his head as she guided it back against the cushions.

He took a moment or two but then stirred, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Mom..." the word slipped out the second he regained consciousness and he grappled for his phone.

"It's ok. I talked to her. She forgives you for falling asleep on her," she joked. "I on the other hand..."

"God, sorry, I did, didn't I?"

"I'll try not to take it personally," she pouted.

"I'm sorry Donna I..." he winced.

"Jesus that feels..."

She was on her feet and behind him in seconds, her thumb pressing against a bunched muscle in his neck.

"Amazing..." he took her other hand from its resting place on his shoulder, brushing his lips against her fingers.

"_You're _amazing."

"I thought I was perfect?"

"_Better than perfect_," he said, attempting to use his grip on her to pull her round.

"Come here," he said and she let herself be guided, let herself be pulled flush against him as he stood, meeting her as she came around the couch.

His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands sculpting against the soft knit of her off the shoulder sweater.

"Hello," he said after a while and it was full of cheese and he knew it.

"Hello," she said, letting him press his hand into the small of her back just enough to bring them close enough for kissing.

She didn't need any persuasion at all to let her mouth fall on to his and they engaged in a hungry kiss. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth, letting it roll a couple times before he tugged it again. His lips pressed against hers firmly and they almost twisted hers as he desperately took her in. She gasped, her lips parting and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of mint and that was strangely comforting, it reminded him that she'd been waiting here for him, that she felt comfortable enough to make a home with him here, even though nothing was official. He didn't want to mess this up by going too fast, but there didn't seem to be enough time for them to be together, a lifetime would be too short.

His strokes were almost gentile, polite and searching and she responded with her own delicate strokes. There was passion in the kiss but no great urgency for it to end and he could feel all of the tired frustration he'd been feeling, all of the pent up emotional energy, just leave him. It was always like that with he was with her, she was his positivity.

He let his mouth drift lower, kissing her jaw as he made his way to her neck. He peppered kisses there, letting his lips glide until they reached her shoulder. The perfect pale skin was unmarried by a bra strap and that thought made him buzz.

On the drive back all he'd been able to think about was that he wanted to sweep her up in a grand gesture, take her clothes off slowly and make love to her all night but then he'd walked through the door and she had Donnaed him in that amazing way she had and somehow he'd ended up falling asleep on the phone to his Mom. Life with Donna was never predictable, that was for sure.

He slid his hands to the hem of her sweater and slipped his hand up inside it, feeling the warmth of her body. She drew him back towards her lips, kissing him again before pulling back.

"Not tonight Harvey," she said, the words halting him.

"Donna... I.. I missed you," This was the first time she'd every stopped him, the first time she hadn't wanted him in all the time they'd been together...

"I missed you too, so much, too much..." she thought about how she'd slept here last night, on his side of the bed. She had it bad alright.

"Then..."

"Harvey you're exhausted. You've been travelling half the night and you need some rest."

He visibly relaxed.

"What did you think? That two nights apart made me somehow stop wanting you? I am _wild_ for you Harvey. Especially after the way that you looked at me when you saw the painting. A woman only has so much will power you know, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out just how wild I can be for you."

She slipped her hand into his, leading him towards the bedroom. Her novel was discarded on the bed and she moved it before turning down the comforter.

* * *

She kept her eyes on his as she shimmied out of her pants, knowing full well that the reading lamp was casting long, golden shadows on her legs and displaying them to perfection.

"Well, come on Mister, you should be getting ready for bed."

He gave her one of his signature smirks, reaching for his sweater and tugging it off. "I'd rather watch you." His eyes fell back to her legs, to the high cut black panties she wore. "Then, maybe you can help me."

She flashed him a grin, reached for the hem of her own sweater and pulled it off. She moved a little closer to the lamp light, letting him take her in. His eyes were feasting on her unashamedly, devouring the definition of her bare collarbone, sliding lower until they dilated at the sight of her breasts. She smiled as she watched him watching her. He was practising so much restraint right now. That was incredibly sexy.

She leant over, reaching beneath the pillows, tugging out the tee she had been sleeping in for the past two nights and shrugging it on. He spotted the Harvard logo immediately, spotted the way it skimmed her thighs next and he felt like a teenager seeing his girl in his letterman jacket, only this was no girl. This was a woman, _the_ woman, _his_ woman.

"You look so much better in that than I ever did."

"Well thank you Mr Specter."

"Come here Donna."

She walked slowly towards him, cupping her hair and throwing it back from her face.

"I love you," he said, grabbing her as soon as she was in reach and running his hands over her bottom.

"I love you too," she said, helping him out of his t shirt. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his torso as she waited for him to take off his shoes, his socks.

He really was a beautiful man, so toned and sculpted and as always, he smelt incredible. It was the expensive cologne he wore sure, but it was more than that, it was a scent she'd picked up the moment they met: something undeniably masculine, undeniably Harvey. She helped him out of his pants, running her eyes over him in his underwear. He pressed himself close and she released a little sigh. How did he manage it? Even after hours of driving and a difficult night last night, he still managed to be turned on for her, by her. She almost lost her resolve, almost gave in to how very much she wanted him - especially when she felt his fingertips slide beneath the hem at her thigh - but then she looked at his face, saw the weariness etched there and she knew all he needed was rest.

She pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth before stepping back. "Go on," she indicated the bathroom and he pulled away reluctantly, going to brush his teeth.

"Don't keep me waiting too long this time."

* * *

When he came back into the room he saw that she was tucked beneath the comforter, propped up on her pillows reading her novel. He didn't think he'd seen her look more beautiful. He watched as she wound a tendril of hair around her finger, reading to the end of the page before marking it.

She smiled when she saw him framed in the doorway, placed her novel on the nightstand and patted the bed. He didn't need to be told twice, just got in beside her. She pulled her pillow down, rolling onto her side to face him.

"I missed you last night," he said, brushing her hair back from her face.

She wound her arm around his shoulders, drawing him in for a kiss. "I missed you too. I hope you don't mind my being here..."

"Are you kidding?" he said, guiding her on to his chest, waiting until her cheek was settled against him. "Stay forever."

She gave him a squeeze in response. "Ok." She thought she felt his heartbeat quicken beneath her cheek.

"Ok," he said casually, tucking his chin above her head.

They were silent for a few minutes and she briefly rolled over to turn off the lamp.

"You did a great thing Harvey, for Samantha."

He didn't say anything for a while, turning this over in his mind. It hadn't even seemed like a thing to him. He knew what his friend and colleague had needed and he knew she shouldn't have to face it alone.

With Donna at his side he'd never had to feel alone. Even if she wasn't with him, even when she was his secretary, she'd been the voice in his ear, the hand that had held his, the steadying presence it had taken for him to know that he could face his demons. It was because of her that he'd been able to be that person for Samantha and it was because he knew he had her that her finally been able to admit to a person other than her that he'd loved her as long as he'd known her.

"It was good for me too," he said, his voice becoming thinner with sleep. "It helped me to see that you've always been that person for me."

"Well see that's what comes with being perfect, a whole lot of responsibility..."

"You _are_ perfect."

"I know," she giggled as he jostled her.

"I love you," he said for the second time tonight, not needing to hide behind a cough.

"I know," she said again. "I love you too Harvey," she added as she felt his grip on her loosen as he fell asleep.

* * *

The gradual light pulled her slowly from sleep and it took a moment to realise that it was Saturday and there was no particular rush to be anywhere. She reached out for Harvey, wanting to enjoy the slow bliss of waking with him, but she found the other side of the bed empty.

She got up, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, checking her appearance in the mirror. She had slight bed-head but otherwise looked pretty good. She padded out to the living room in the same manner as she'd been doing everything so far - with no particular rush - and found him exactly where she'd thought she would, sitting in front of his Mom's painting.

He was lost in deep contemplation and it took him a minute or two to realise that she was there.

"Good morning handsome," she said, a smile lighting up her face as she took him in in his boxers and white tee.

"Hey there sleepy head," he said.

"It was bliss wasn't it? Just perfect being able to wake up and not have to rush. It feels like forever since we've been able to do that..."

"Absolutely perfect. _You're_ perfect..."

"I think we covered that one off last night," she laughed.

"It's true. Donna, I think this is the best thing you have ever done for me."

"Are you sure about that Mister?" she said thinking about the last time she had made him call her name, just by using her tongue...

"You know what I mean," he said.

"I do," she said "and you're welcome Harvey."

"How did you pull it off without Semple noticing?"

"I pulled out some pretty impressive Cat Woman moves..."

"Cat woman huh?"

"Mm hmm. Oh and I had a little help from a wizard by the name of Gandalf." She was suitably impressed by his vacant expression.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"...and you never will."

They were silent for a while. She was standing near him, loving the way he was looking at the painting, like it somehow had regained all its layers of meaning now. Like it wasn't just some cartoon duck. The truth was it never had been _just_ anything to Harvey. _She'd_ always known that, it had just taken him time to get there too.

"I _would_ like to see some of those Cat Woman moves though."

"Oh is that right?" she moved closer to him and he was already reaching for her.

"You were the one who said you were wild for me."

"I _did_ say that," she said, letting him take her hand and guide her down onto his lap.

She felt him immediately. It seemed it was a _very_ good morning indeed and she enjoyed teasing him as she settled herself comfortably.

"Harvey before... we lose control here, I have one thing to ask you and two things to tell you," she rolled her lip between her teeth.

He reached up and cupped her cheek, pressing a kiss there. "Ask away."

"Ok. Did you ask me to move in with you officially last night?" she said, watching his eyes for any flicker of hesitation. There was none.

"Yes. I did." It was all he needed to say.

"Ok."

"I believe that's what you said last night Ms. Paulsen."

"I meant to say yes."

"I meant for you to say yes."

"I just did," she said, letting her mouth fall onto his.

Oh, how delicious it was to kiss this man, really kiss him - she would always think so. In seconds she felt like a teenager again and yet there was nothing about the way their tongues met and their mouths melded that was not entirely sophisticated. She sighed into the kiss, felt his hand gravitating towards the hem of her tee and then she came to her senses.

"Wait, wait," she said planting her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Donna," he groaned.

"Harvey I have some things to tell you, they're pretty important things." Suddenly she felt nervous.

"What is it?" he stroked her cheek.

"Well, last night when I was talking to your Mom, I kind of promised that we'd go up there on Friday," she said. She wasn't sure how he'd take the news, there was a part of her that was terrified of over organising their private lives. He didn't need her to be his secretary anymore.

"Donna, I booked us flights two nights ago. I was in the motel thinking about what Samantha was going through and I just knew, I didn't want to wait to see my Mom anymore. I was going to tell you. Was that what has you looking so worried or is there something else?"

She chewed on her lip. "There's something else. Something a little bigger than Boston."

He leant towards her, pressing a kiss to her mouth. "Donna, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She blew out a breath, rolled her lip between her teeth again.

"What is it?" Harvey felt his heart pounding. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't something she felt comfortable telling him.

"Well, you know I haven't been feeling all that great over the past couple of weeks right?"

"I do."

"...and you know how we thought it was probably the stress of the firm, of Mike, of Faye?"

"Oh God. Donna are you ill?"

"Not really, no."

"Then?"

"I saw a doctor yesterday, she confirmed what I thought I already knew..."

"...Donna, seriously you're scaring me."

"I'm scared too."

"Why?"

"Harvey, I'm pregnant."

They both sat in stunned silence for a few moments, but then he pulled her in close and let his mouth fall onto hers. In the absence of words to describe how he felt, he thought actions were best.

"You're pregnant?" he said as she pulled back and she could detect nothing but joy in the words.

"I am and I know we haven't talked about it, but we also haven't not talked about it and we haven't exactly been careful, but then I kind of thought maybe we didn't have to worry so much and..."

"Donna, slow down. I was wrong earlier. I thought the painting was the best thing you'd ever done for me but I was wrong. Saving this news, telling me like this, _this_ is the best thing you've ever done for me." He watched as she visibly relaxed, taking in his words. Her face changed then and that beautiful smile lit her up again.

"I wanted to tell you last night, but I also wanted to look at your face when I told you. Are you really Ok with it? because I've been trying really hard not to be too excited about it in case it wasn't what you wanted but I am _so_ happy Harvey..."

He took her hands, drew them to his lips and kissed them. "Donna I am _so_ happy too and I don't ever want you to think that there would ever be any circumstance when I wouldn't be. Do you realise what you've done for me this morning? You've given me the dream, the absolute dream."

"I've always wanted a child Donna, I want to have with my child, _our_ child what I had with my Dad. I just never thought I'd have the option because there has never been a second when I've thought about a child and that image hasn't involved red hair and freckles and a cheeky grin. Do you understand what I'm saying to you? For me there was no dream, no child, nothing for me without you."

"...and now here you are, here _we_ are and you're telling me that we're having a baby _\- you and me_ and that is just perfect and I love you, _both_ of you, so much."

He thumbed away the tears which had begun to fall silently down her face and he wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him.

"When did you get so good at speeches?" she quipped, sitting up to face him.

"I mean it's not like I do it for a living or anything..."

"Are you telling me you're giving me a line Specter?"

"I'm telling you you're the only real thing in my life Donna Paulsen. With you, I get to just be Harvey. I don't have to be 'Harvey Specter' and go through all the bullshit that goes with that."

"You know, I'm pretty sure I know someone else who learnt that lesson this week too."

"Louis," he laughed.

"Mm hmm."

"How bad was it?"

"There was a wig involved..."

"Oh Jesus!"

"I will be scarred for life."

"I think my reputation will be scarred for life."

"He gave a valiant effort, but he certainly wasn't a patch on the real you," she ran her hand through his hair, feeling the momentary gratitude of knowing that it was real.

"Well how could he be? I'm basically Superman."

"He would admit that, unquestionably."

"Can we stop talking about Louis please?"

"Sorry," she said as she let her mouth gravitate towards his again. "Speaking of superheroes, I _am_ feeling pretty wild this morning. You think maybe Superman would like to meet Cat Woman?"

Her hands were stroking his shoulders, her pelvis bumping against his, making them both groan.

"Donna... is it... I mean are you alright, how far gone are you?"

"I'm fine Harvey. It's early, sure, just a month and we shouldn't tell people yet and I will have be monitored more closely because of, you know, my _age_ but the doctor said I'm healthy, _we're_ healthy." She let her hand slide to cup her lower abdomen for the first time in his presence and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"...but do you think we should..?"

"So help me Harvey, if you're about to become one of those over protective Daddies or if you even suggest that we should abstain..."

"Abstain? Ok, now I _am_ worried. Is it too early for baby brain?"

He ducked as she socked him. "It's never too early for me to kick your ass. Don't forget that."

"Yes Ma'am," he said, sliding his hand between them and cupping her stomach.

"You know what else it's not too early for?" he said.

"What?"

She felt his fingers tickling at the hem on her thigh again.

"A comparative examination of the evidence," he said toying with the hem.

"Evidence?"

"Well, Donna, you know when I make a big investment I like to examine all the evidence, make sure I am completely up to speed."

"Where are you going with this?"

"As I see it, this is the biggest investment I will ever make: the one where I say to you, I'm with you, I've got you every step of the way and I want to make sure I'm aware of every nuance of change you're going through..."

He gripped the tee, pulled it over her head, feasting his eyes on her completely nude body. How could he even have thought she didn't want him? She'd come out here fully ready for him, sans panties and completely stunning.

"Oh, I see, that was just a fancy way of saying you wanted me naked Mister Slick..."

"Well, maybe it was, but I mean it. I'm with you Donna. I want this. I'm ready for this..."

"Oh, I can tell..." she ground her pelvis against his, felt him press right against her.

He said nothing, instead waging an assault against her neck, as he tucked her knees around his hips and got to his feet. He felt her squeeze hers arms around his shoulders and slid one hand underneath her bottom, loving the feeling of her wrapped him.

"Well," he said as he began to walk them back towards the bedroom. "That's the first marker..."

"What is?"

"I can still lift you, I suppose it won't be long until I can't."

She squeezed herself around him. "You're cruising for another bruising Specter," she said.

* * *

"I've got a lot to learn huh?" he said as they entered the bedroom and he eased her down onto the bed.

"You sure do," she said, looking up at him as he took her in, in all of her glory.

"God, you're beautiful," he said, his eyes running over the flush across her chest, the ample swell of her breasts, the smallest hint of curvature of her abdomen. How did he not notice that before now?

"You're a quick learner," she said.

"I try. I'm going to try, Donna, so hard..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have the best example growing up and I know that our work keeps us at the office all hours but I will always put you first. You'll always be my priority, the two of you. You're my family and I want you to know that's the most important thing to me."

"Harvey, you think _I_ don't know that about _you_?"

"I suppose you do know everything..."

"That's right. I do and one of those things is that I know you're going to be a wonderful father to our child."

"Our child," he echoed, feeling instant love for the burgeoning life in his lover's belly.

"I don't know about you, but those are just about the best two words I've ever heard."

"They sure are."

"Come here Harvey," she said, seeing the expression on his face change from adoration to need.

He knelt in the space between her legs, positioning himself so that he bore all of his weight as he swung his knees over her thighs. His lips found hers immediately and he coaxed her into a long slow kiss. When they broke apart, they were both a little punch drunk. He toyed with an errant tendril of her hair as he looked at her, still marvelling after all this time, after the news that she'd just shared, that this was even real.

"How do you feel?" He said, overwhelming concerned for her wellbeing and desperate to have all the answers to his increasing list of questions.

"I'm fine. I feel amazing. I haven't gotten sick yet, which isn't to say I won't but right now, all I feel is that I'm incredibly lucky."

"Good. I'm feeling that way too. You would tell me though, wouldn't you? If you weren't feeling well. I mean, you've been pregnant for a month and I didn't know." He sounded hurt by that.

She ran a hand through his hair, kissed him again. "That wasn't because I was keeping it from you. I promised, _we_ promised we wouldn't do that. I honestly didn't know until about two weeks ago. I'd been tired and stressed and a little more emotional than usual but let's face it, work hasn't been easy for the last couple of months. I took a test right around the time that Mike came into town. I kind of knew then but I didn't want to trust that. Then things got crazy again and last night was the first chance I had to confirm it. You are the only other person in the world who knows besides my O.B."

"It feels pretty good to be first in the circle of trust for you."

"You will always be first in the circle Harvey."

"Thank you Donna."

"For what?"

"For letting me in that night, for letting me make all those years up to you."

"Hey, we both took our time, hid our feelings."

"I won't do that again."

"Neither will I."

"Good."

"Good."

They were quiet for a moment and she ran her finger down his spine, delighting in the way his body reacted to her touch.

"You know how I'm feeling now for example?"

"Tell me."

"I feel so turned on that I think I might explode if you don't touch me, now..."

"Well, let's see what we can do about that Ms. Paulsen..."

His lips fell to her neck and he dragged them against the lightly scented skin there. His tongue darted out and swept against her collarbone, trailing lower until his lips scuffed against the silky skin of her breast. She sighed as his tongue laved her, letting her eyes drift shut so that there was not another thing in her mind but the sensation of joy at his attention.

He was so skilled with that mouth of his, it wasn't just the way he could deliver a killer speech, it was the way that the slightest touch could bring her right to the edge. She was scraping her nails against the back of his head, applying the slightest pressure as she held him in place and he continued to tease her.

His tongue was swirling the already swollen peak of her, coaxing it into further stiffness until he heard the gasp she released. At that moment he let his teeth sink around her in the lightest tug, until the gasp became a cry and her nails, which until now had been gently scratching, dug into him at full force.

He pulled away with a groan and she used that to his advantage, wrestling him out of his t-shirt and throwing it off. Her arms circled his neck immediately and she pulled him as flush against her as he would let her. She knew immediately why he wouldn't let her flatten him to her and she loved him more for it.

"Don't be afraid of me Harvey, of this," she guided his hand to her stomach. "We're fine."

"I'm not. I just... I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she said, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles before guiding it to her right breast.

Here was territory he felt comfortable in and he went to work immediately, his fingers indulging her with a slow massage. She sighed with pleasure and her eyes drifted shut again as he moved from her breasts down to her ribcage, his mouth resuming its previous employment.

His tongue dragged against a constellation of freckles on the right side of her torso and he moved lower still. His fingers moved to her hips holding her steady, as if she needed encouragement to give in to his attention and he hovered above her. He could feel the heat rolling off her and could not help but appreciate how wonderful she smelt. He let one finger tease her, pushing aside the light dusting of curls as if testing her readiness.

He felt her legs shift, widening to accommodate him and he didn't waste a single second more before his mouth drifted onto her. He kissed her in a series of gentle pecks working closer to her centre. She slipped her heels onto the backs of his shoulders and her whole body tipped up towards him. He let out a groan of pleasure as his tongue slid further into the slick warmth of her and the rippling shockwave of that sent pleasure pulsing through her, so much so that her heels locked behind his head and for several long minutes he indulged her in the best way. Soon, she felt the pressure build to a tense knot and it was at that exact moment that she felt his finger find its way to the most sensitive part of her. She tried to remember if she'd ever had a lover that knew her as well as he did, but then he did that thing: that twist and curl and then she knew, there was no one like him. As her crescendo built to its ultimate release there was only white heat and Harvey.

* * *

When she came down what felt like hours later, he was hovering above her, stroking her brow bone as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey," she murmured still foggy with the warm feeling of love spreading throughout her body.

"Hey," he kissed her full on the mouth.

"You outdid yourself Mr. Specter."

"Why thank you Ms. Paulsen, it's amazing what you can do when you're inspired." He rolled onto his side as she followed suit, immediately running her hands down his body.

She made no secret of her intention, divesting him of his boxers and laughing as he sprang free, almost colliding with her stomach.

She pressed her palm to her stomach again. "Well, looks like Daddy's a little bit excited.

He scooted closer to her, drawing in a breath as she wrapped her hand around him. "Looks like Mommy is just too delicious."

He bucked towards her as she stroked him, even let her guide him onto his back, but stilled her when she tried to move lower, pulling her up so she almost straddled him. "Not today Donna."

She drew back then and he saw in her eyes what he was sure she'd seen in his earlier, complete shock.

"Harvey, come on..." she spotted the smirk on his face. "Oh I see, this is a taste of my own medicine huh?"

"I don't know what you mean, I just want this to be about you," he said, but his grin said otherwise. "Now, come here already," he said, reaching for her and helping her settle astride him.

She wasted no time, the tension that had been building since last night was becoming too much and in her heightened emotional state, it was hardly fair to put herself through the torture of any more waiting. He'd said this was about her, well this was what she wanted.

She lined herself up with him, felt his hands settle on her hips and then sank down onto him without ceremony. They both let out a deep groan of pleasure as he filled her. She pressed her palms flat against his chest, let her nails dig in to his skin a little as she revelled in just how good he felt. She wondered if it would ever stop feeling like this. For her it was always more about knowing she was with him, that she had absolutely no reason to hold back from telling him exactly how she felt that turned her on the most. She wondered if he felt the same and then she wondered why she was wondering anything at all.

She rocked her hips slowly back and forth, watched him grit his teeth, hiss out her name before she engaged in a slow rotation. She watched him watching her, let her hands slide onto his as they made their way up to her waist. He stroked the skin there before trailing back to her lower abdomen and letting his hand rest there. She placed hers over it, enjoying the connection. Perhaps it should have felt odd acknowledging the life which was growing away inside her whilst he was also inside her, but somehow it felt surprisingly tender.

"Jesus Donna I love you," he growled as she circled her hips just so and he jolted inside her.

"You feel so good," she said, shifting back slightly as he leant up to kiss her.

Just that movement, just that was enough to send them over the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers curling around his as they let go.

* * *

Several minutes later they were curled up in each other's arms, the already tangled sheets thrown haphazardly around them. She was flat on her back and he had his cheek pressed against her stomach. She scratched her fingers through his hair absentmindedly and felt him turn so that his mouth brushed against her skin.

"Hey there little one," he said, "I want you to know that you are so loved and you are going to have the very best of everything. The very best..."

"...and Mommy too?"

"Mommy too," he said and they were silent for a while.

"You know how I'm feeling now?"

He shook his head against her.

"Hungry."

"Hungry huh?"

"Ravenous in fact."

"What do you feel like?"

"Don't know, but I've got this overwhelming urge for it to include strawberries and cream."

"The perfect pair," he said.

"Just like us."

He pressed a final quick kiss to her abdomen before propelling himself out of bed. He let her feast her eyes on him for a few moments before reaching for his boxers.

"How about pancakes? Syrup, strawberries, cream?"

"Sounds perfect, she said, settling her head back on the pillow for a minute.

"I'll go get that started. You take it easy."

"Thank you Harvey," she said as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

She rested for a minute, feeling incredibly lucky to have him. She listened as he brought the kitchen to life, pans banging and cupboards opening. After a while she got out of bed, looking around for the tee she'd been wearing. Of course, it'd be on the couch, maybe the floor.

She spotted his white t shirt and shrugged into it, checking her appearance in the mirror. She looked utterly ruined by him, her hair was dishevelled, her lips swollen. She looked utterly his. She loved that.

She padded out to the kitchen, watched him for a while. She loved the way the muscles in his back rippled as he chopped the strawberries finely, loved the image of him as her domestic God.

"You know there's nothing sexier than a man who can cook right?" She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"There's nothing sexier than a woman who doesn't deny her appetite."

"Speaking of appetites," she tapped his shoulder and he turned towards her.

"Jesus Donna, you have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Looking better in my clothes than I do."

"Why?"

"You're just too tempting."

"So... who says you can't indulge?" she drew his mouth down on to hers, guiding him back against the refrigerator.

He groaned as his bare back hit the cool metal, groaned deeper still when she immediately pushed his boxers down, wrapping her hand around him. She stroked him long and slow and he bucked into her.

"Donna..."

"Ssh. Enjoy it..." she said, eventually dropping to her knees.

* * *

Afterwards, he pulled her to her feet kissing her deeply before guiding her back towards the breakfast island behind her. Before he lifted her onto it, he reached for the t-shirt and pulled it off. It was just going to be one of those days and frankly who was complaining?

When they'd made love for a second time on the countertop, he helped her down and retrieved his shirt from the floor, pulling it over her head. She wiped the countertop down and installed herself on a stool. He went back to his prep as if it was the most natural thing to go from heavy breathing and muttering her name to making her breakfast. She supposed for them maybe it was.

A short while later he presented her with a tempting looking stack of pancakes scattered with strawberries and finished with a flourish of cream.

"Still inspired by strawberries and cream huh?"

"Always," he said, tucking in.

That was how it would be today. Teasing conversation, playful innuendo, loss of clothing: hers, his and the understanding that once again, everything had changed.

* * *

**Friday**

Their flight to Boston had landed without delay and the car he had booked delivered them to his Mom's street in record time. As they got out of the car and made their way up to the house, Donna was suddenly aware that she was extremely nervous. It wasn't a feeling she was used to, but she knew why. Lily was the most important woman in Harvey's life: for his entire adulthood his complicated relationship with her had tainted every romantic liaison he'd ever had. He'd been mistrustful of every woman he'd been with and noncommittal to the point of losing and she knew that it was in large part due to the healing he'd gone through with his Mom that he'd ended up at her door. What woman wouldn't be nervous to meet her?

Harvey took their suitcases from the trunk and she took her own as his free hand immediately threaded with hers. "Ready?"

"Ready," she said, feeling better once she was holding his hand.

The door opened even before they'd made it there and there she was, the woman Donna had so longed to meet: striking and beautiful and warm. She was waving energetically from the porch and Donna immediately felt herself calm.

"Hey Mom," Harvey called as they came face to face and Lily immediately reached for him.

"It's so good to see you," she said squeezing her arms around him and Donna could see the unashamed joy on the older woman's face.

Over Harvey's shoulder, Lily's eyes fell on to her. "...and you are every bit as beautiful as I knew you'd be Donna. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello Lily," she said stepping forward and into the other woman's open embrace.

"Come in, Come in both of you."

Later, they were sitting at the dining table after Lily's famous and promised pot roast and the whole evening had been just lovely. The conversation had been flowing and Donna felt incredibly proud of Harvey, who had been able to reminisce without being consumed by the pain.

She felt utterly relaxed here in the warm glow of the standard lamps and she focused on the way that Harvey's fingers were laced with hers on the table top, stroking against her pulse point.

"Thank you so much Lily, that was delicious," she said.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I got to make it for you, at last. You know I don't make that meal for just anyone. I see you Donna, I see how special you are to my son. I see why."

"Your son is very special to me too." She squeezed Harvey's hand.

"So," Lily said after a while, offering to top up wine glasses again. She took note when Donna declined, again. _Interesting_. "What's news?"

"Well," Harvey said "the devil incarnate still terrorises the halls of the firm and we're no closer to getting rid of her..."

"Harvey, not that I'm not interested in the firm - I am - it's just, that's work. I want to hear about you. Your lives, I know that the firm has been your life for a long time, but you have Donna now..."

"I do," he said, kissing her hand, finding her eyes. They'd both agreed. They'd tell Lily this weekend. Who knew when they would see her next? It was time to expand the circle. Donna had already told her parents, but they were the only other people who knew.

"Actually Mom, we do have some news," he looked at Donna again, for the reassurance. She was smiling, nodding.

"You do?" Lily's eyes sparkled.

"Well Mom..."

"We're having a baby!" Donna blurted, excitement and a rush of love filling her as Harvey immediately cupped her stomach.

"You're... Oh, come here, both of you," Lily got up, threw her arms around them. "I am _so_ happy for you both."

"Thanks Mom," Harvey said as he gathered the two women close. "Obviously it's really early and we're being really cautious about who we tell, but we wanted you in the circle with us."

"The circle?"

"The circle of trust Lily," Donna said.

Lily drew back, tears sparkling in her eyes. "You don't know what that means Donna. Thank you."

"You're welcome Lily."

She sat back down again and for a minute no one said anything.

"A baby huh?" she said. "How're you feeling Donna?"

"Good. I feel good," she said stroking her stomach protectively.

"I'm glad." They were quiet again.

"You know what this means, right Harvey?" Lily said, sipping her wine casually.

"It means it doesn't change a single thing about what we talked about. It just makes it even better."

"I thought you'd say that."

"Have I missed something?" Donna said.

"Well would you look at that? There's something Donna Paulsen doesn't know."

Lily laughed, she'd heard enough to know that Donna's powers of perception were legendary. That's what made this so brilliant.

"It's...?" Harvey asked.

"It is."

"What's going on?"

"Excuse me a minute ladies."

"Harvey..."

He was gone for the briefest time and when he returned, she couldn't spot the reason for his exit. She looked at Lily for clues but could find none on her face.

"Harvey?"

"Donna."

"What's going on?"

"Consider this a do over."

"A do over?"

"Mm hmm."

"I don't understand."

"I have something for you and because I was so single minded, it took me a while to get to the point where I had the option of giving it to you and it took me even longer to realise that it had always only ever been for you..."

"Harvey you're not making any sense."

"What I'm saying Donna, is that it _did_ matter. It _does_. You see I have a question for you and it matters so much _how_ I ask it because you are _everything_ to me."

"Harvey..."

He dropped to his knee in front of her, took her hand in his. "You are my whole world, you are the greatest thing in my life and I have loved you for the moment I laid my eyes on you in that bar - I fell in love with you in that moment, just like you said I would, just like I'd been trying to tell myself I hadn't for some ridiculous reason. Until now."

"These past few months have been the best of my life and I love you so much more than I ever thought I could. You see me Donna and you love me when I'm at my best and even when I'm at my worst. You see the man I am and the man I could be and that means so much to me. You see all that I am and I want you to know, I see you too."

"You're beautiful and funny and smart and one of a kind. I look at you and I see my greatest supporter and the person who can give me Hell when I need it. You are the only person I have ever had the courage to be myself with. You're the best person I know and the only woman in the world that deserves to wear this..." he opened his palm, showed her his grandmother's sapphire ring.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen, I have loved you for all the years that I've known you. I will love you for the years yet to come and I'm asking you, will you please do me the honour of becoming Mrs Donna Specter?"

"Mrs Specter..." she turned the words over. They sounded amazing.

She cupped his cheek, smoothed her thumb against it. "Harvey, of course I will."

"You will?"

"Yes,"' she said, nodding her head vigorously as she tried not to cry.

"I love you Harvey."

"I love you too Donna." He pulled her into a kiss and it was long and slow and fevered and the world seemed to fall away until Lily cleared her throat.

"Well don't mind me," she said with a laugh.

"Oh!" Donna pulled back, taking the opportunity to look at the ring. It was beautiful and intricate and she felt so special to be wearing it.

"Lily, thank you for this."

"You're welcome Donna. It takes a special woman to wear a special ring. Thank Heaven this one finally realised that," she indicated Harvey.

"Believe me, I know I've got something special with him too," Donna said pecking his lips again.

"Congratulations babies."

"Thanks Mom," Harvey said as the three of them embraced again.

* * *

Just a few short weeks later, the worst happened. The _very_ worst thing. Shit had hit the fan with Faye and Harvey had gotten himself into some murky waters. He'd been out all night being 'Harvey Specter' and had missed the numerous phone calls he'd received that night.

When he'd seen her face in the apartment later, he'd known something awful had happened. _Please God not the baby._

"_It's your Mom Harvey. She had a heart attack. She's gone_."

The world had imploded and nothing had felt like it would ever be right again. He'd gone through the motions. He'd let her hold him as he cried for his Mom, let her soothe him as she told him she was there for him as only she could. In the darkest days it hadn't seemed that healing would not be possible.

They'd gone to Boston, laid Lily to rest and all the while Donna had stood beside him, proving that she was his everything, holding his hand whilst hers was adorned with his grandmother's ring. She'd been amazing. She'd held him patiently as he'd railed against the unfairness of it, she'd quietly reminded him that when they'd last seen Lily she had been happy, things had been good. She'd been right there on the day when he the light had finally returned to his eyes.

As soon as they had flown back, they'd both felt it. There was little time to waste. The life inside Donna grew stronger, reminding them of their reason to keep going. They'd attended the twelve-week scan, had finally told their friends the good news and they hadn't been able to think of a single reason to delay for a moment longer.

They'd married in a fairly small ceremony, family and close friends only. Harvey had buried the hatchet with Mike at the funeral and he and Rachel had flown in. They were bonded now in a way they'd never thought they would be and that gave them the strength to return to the firm and kick Faye to the curb. It had taken everything: help from Robert, from Samantha, from Mike and Rachel but finally, they had their firm and their family back.

In her fourth month of pregnancy, Sheila and Louis had married, adding drama when Sheila's waters broke before the vows were even over. After some trepidation, a beautiful baby girl had been delivered and with Lucy Litt had come hope and joy again.

* * *

It was a late fall evening five months later, the air crisp outside the window as the season prepared to give way to the winter when Donna felt her waters break. She was at the firm even though her maternity leave had begun a few weeks ago, inducting the associates for Louis, who was on vacation. The bullpen would go down in history for another reason now.

She apologised to the janitor as she made her way out of the bullpen and the friendly man had wished her luck with a smile and a wave. She made her way to Harvey's office, noticing that he was in the middle of a video conference. She knocked briefly, opened the door and wildly gestured her meaning.

"Uh, sorry Luke, I'm going have to go."

_"Is everything Ok Harvey?"_

"Everything's great. It's just my wife is about to have our baby..."

_"Go, go and good luck_!"

"Thanks!" he said. Shutting the lid of his laptop and pulling out his cell.

"Ray, can you bring the car around please? It's time."

He was at her side in seconds. "Ready?" He took her hand in his.

"Ready," she said, wrapping her fingers around his.

As they made their way across town, she felt the first wave of contractions and squeezed his fingers. "Harvey I'm scared."

"Don't be. I've got you," he said.

They had made to the hospital without drama. Ray's driving had delivered them to the door sans the fanfare of Louis' privately organised ambulance and Harvey had held her hand as they checked in and the nurses had come to check on her. She'd managed beautifully, with minimal intervention and nothing more than an increasing grip on his hand as the pain intensified.

* * *

Now the world seemed like a different place. Nothing else before this seemed to exist, there was only her and the little pink bundle she held in her arms.

"You have a beautiful, healthy daughter," one of the nurses had told them when Donna had delivered and he'd been a wreck right from that moment. A beautiful baby girl...

He was sitting beside his wife, his fingers stroking the silken cheek of his little daughter. Donna reached up to kiss him.

"I love you," he told her for maybe the millionth time in the last half hour.

"I love you too."

"She is the most perfect thing I have ever seen."

"Present company excepted."

"That goes without saying. You're my two perfect girls."

Donna studied his face. "I know that maybe you were hoping for a boy, a way to honour your father, but I've been thinking about it and I think I have a way to honour both your parents."

"Donna I wasn't hoping for anything besides that you would be delivered of a healthy baby, that you would be alright."

"Well, what do you think of this? I'd like to call her Jasmine Melody Lilian... how would that be?"

"Donna..."

"I know, I know, I'm perfect," she teased.

"Yeah. You are and so is she," he reached down to take his daughter into his arms, tucking her into the crook of his elbow.

"Well hello Jasmine Melody Lillian Specter. I'm your Daddy and I want you to know I've got you," he said, tucking his free arm around Donna and bringing her close. She pressed a kiss to her daughter's head and he wished he could frame this moment forever. "I've got you," he said again and he knew that with his two girls, he would always be alright...

* * *

**Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that its over now and we had the most perfect end, but I am still inspired to write and will be continuing to post Darvey stories. **

**I hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what you thought.**


End file.
